Ka laina ma ke one
Ka laina ma ke one (Line in the Sand) is the 14th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 must go up against an aggressive US Marshall, Lincoln, when a man wanted for murder escapes capture and seeks asylum in the sovereign land belonging to the Nation of Hawaii. Plot McGarrett was supposed to be doing his driver’s test. He had gone to the DMV and an unfortunate woman had gotten into his car to judge him on his driving. But McGarrett had later broken all of the rules when he ran through yellow lights and had even accepted a phone call in front of her. So McGarrett had probably failed his driving’s test right then however he had also gotten assigned to a new case after Duke had personally called him about the problem. The “problem” was a man named Kahnua Noe. Kahnua Noe was a suspect in a murder case and he had apparently fled authorities before seeking asylum on the sovereign land of the Nation of Hawaii. Hawaii as it turns out has two sides to it. There’s the side that belongs to the United States and another side that firmly belongs to the Hawaiians. However, the two nations technically have an agreement in place. The US respected the Nation of Hawaii and the Nation of Hawaii respected the United States. So McGarrett and his people couldn’t go on sovereign land until the other government allowed them to cross the boundary yet they had been told that wasn’t going to happen. The Nation of Hawaii had given Kahnua asylum because they believe he didn’t kill Lance Akemoto. Yet, there was lot of evidence to refute. Kahnua and Akemoto had once been partners and they had burglarized many homes together, but eventually they were caught and Kahnua got seven years in jail while his partner got off on a technicality. So Akemoto hadn’t gotten any jail time and he had supposedly turn his life over to god even as his former partner rotten away in the jail. And so Kahnua could have been resentful as well as many other things. His problem on the other hand was that he lied to the cops. He told them that he hadn’t been in contact with Akemoto and then later told Chin in confidence that his story hadn’t been true. Chin had known practical everyone in the other nation and so they had allowed him to come on their land as long as he didn’t have his weapon. So Chin had gotten the chance to talk to Kahnua in person and the other man had admitted that he had been speaking with Akemoto. Akemoto had allegedly offered to lend Kahnua the money he needed to start up his own business and Kahnua had no idea if Akemoto had told anyone else about their arrangement. But Kahnua still claimed that he was going to get money from the other man and that had looked bad for him. It had looked like Kahnua was demanding money for what he was “owed” when he got locked up and it especially hurt him that he didn’t have an alibi for the night Akemoto died. Though McGarrett had promised the village that he wouldn’t set foot on their property until they found Kahnua guilty without a doubt. So McGarrett and his people had been handling just fine when out of nowhere the feds showed up. The feds and the agent in charge had wanted to steamroll the village in order to get to Kahnua and Deputy Lincoln hadn’t seem at all concerned that he was breaking another nation’s sovereignty by threatening them. However, there was no reasoning with Lincoln. He had been told that the Nation of Hawaii was hiding a murderer and so he had told McGarett that he had until sundown to solve the situation before he stepped in, but Lincoln had decided to provoke the Nation of Hawaii in the meantime. He had shut off all cellular service, he cut off their water, he cut off the electricity, and he refused to allow anyone from the other country to enter the US until they have handed Kahnua. So Lincoln was pushing for a bloody conflict and there was nothing Five-0 could do to make him standdown. They had been looking for evidence that could exonerate Kahnua and they couldn’t find any. The guys had raided the storage locker that Kahnua had bought under a false name and they had found several stolen items inside. So Kahnua hadn’t given up his old lifestyle and he had apparently had a gun in the storage as well however he had claimed that he hadn’t told anyone that was stealing again because he didn’t want the village to turn him over to the feds. Yet, what he did had made him look guilty and he wasn’t helping himself by continuing to lie to law enforcement. Chin had thought he was guilty once he heard about the gun and he wanted to turn him over himself. What stopped him though had been the villagers. Bumpy was the guy in charge and he had known Chin since Chin was a kid. So he had tried to tell Chin that he couldn’t turn Kahnua over until there was concrete proof that Kahnua was guilty because that was the right thing to do and Chin didn’t want to hear it. Chin had seen the feds gearing up to attack the village with snipers and all he wanted to do was resolve the conflict before anyone got hurt. But McGarrett and Danny had found something down the line that exonerated Kahnua. The guys had found out that he had been forced to steal again because his boss at the hardware store was threatening him. The boss was unfortunately the brother of Kahnua’s parole officer and he told Kahnua that he would report him to his brother if he didn’t get what he wanted. So Kahnua had begun stealing again and his old friend had found out about it. Akemoto had found out that Devon Berris was forcing his friend to take great risks and so he had tried to get Kahnua his freedom back because he had felt guilty that Kahnua had served seven years while he got off. And so it was Devon Berris that ultimately killed Akemoto. Akemoto had confronted him and had tried to plead to the other man’s better half yet Devon had gotten greedy and hadn’t wanted to lose his cash cow. So he killed Akemoto and then tried to frame Kahnua for it. However, Devon had made the critical mistake of going to see Kahnua to get him to take the fall because Five-0 had already been alerted and so Chin finally got to put an end to everything when he arrested Devon for Akemoto’s murder. Notes * Governor Keiko Mahoe, Dr. Noelani Cunha, and Charles William were all mentioned, but do not appear * Steve McGarrett never updated his driver's license after returning to Hawaii from traveling abroad with the Navy SEALs. * Jerry is no longer homeless. He took over Max's lease and is in the process of looking for a roommate. Deaths Death Count * 1 off-screen death Quotes DMV woman: Good Morning. Steve McGarrett: Good morning. DMV woman: Commander McGarrett? Steve McGarrett: Yes, ma'am. DMV woman: Says here you've never renewed your license since returning from active duty. Steve McGarrett: Eww Danny Williams: That's correct. That's correct. Seven years, this man has been driving without a license. I-I would say that that is grounds for permanent suspension, or an expulsion. Don't you think so? DMV woman: And you are? Danny Williams: I am, uh Steve McGarrett: Annoying. Danny Williams: very, eh, annoying, yes, but also, very excited to see if you survive this man's driving test. Steve McGarrett: This is my partner, Detective Danny Williams. Uh, I don't even know why he's here. If you could, uh, do me a favor, ignore him, maybe we can we get started? Danny Williams: Hold on. I got some questions. Just one quick thing before you get started, uh You guys are go gonna go over speed limits, correct? DMV woman: It's a comprehensive road test, covering all the driving laws in the state of Hawaii. Danny Williams: Good. "comprehensive" meaning, uh, like, driving on sidewalks, popping curbs, going under semi-trucks. Steve McGarrett: Shut.. Danny Williams: Stuff like that? DMV woman: Is he serious? Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: Yeah, he is serious. Steve McGarrett: Well, kind of, but I, look, but I would never do anything like that unless I absolutely had to. Danny Williams: He would never do anything like that. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Go away. Please go away. Danny Williams: Hmm. No. I will not go away. Steve McGarrett: Get.. Would you get out of here, please? (Danny opens the driver side door for Steve) Danny Williams: (accent) Sir. (Danny closes the car door) Danny Williams: Hey. Hey. You be safe, okay? And you, (speaking to the woman) your best defense would be two hands up on the dash, at all times. (Danny making hand signs for the cross and chanting in another language as if giving a blessing) Steve McGarrett: Go away, please. Danny Williams: Dominus, uh, hibiscus, or whatever they say. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Go away. Lou Grover: Whoever's holding this guy is holding a murder suspect. Why don't we just go in there and just snatch his ass up? Steve McGarrett: Because the land this guy's on is sovereign territory. According to an agreement with the government, it's not the United States. Lou Grover: Let me get this straight. You're saying if we cross that gate, we're invading another country? Chin Ho Kelly: As far as they're concerned, that's exactly what we'd be doing. Bumpy Kanahele: I'm sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances. Steve McGarrett: Us, too. Look, HPD seems to believe that the man you're harboring may have committed a murder, but you're, uh, convinced he's innocent. Tell us why. Bumpy Kanahele: Because he told me so. Steve McGarrett: He told you so. He also ran from the HPD when they tried to question him. That should tell you something as well. Bumpy Kanahele: Maybe he's simply afraid of the police. Steve McGarrett: Look, Bumpy, right now, Kanuha, he's a suspect, okay? And if he's innocent, he's got nothing to be afraid of. But in order to find out, he has to let HPD question him. Bumpy Kanahele: With all due respect, Commander, I've seen too many times how this can go wrong for Native Hawaiians. Steve McGarrett: Hold on, HPD is one of the finest police forces in this country. Bumpy Kanahele: Yeah, who is also capable of making mistakes. Isn't that how you were labeled a thief, Lieutenant Kelly? Or how I spent ten months behind bars after an HPD officer falsely accused me of pointing a gun at him. The Makapu'u lighthouse occupation. I can't get that time back, but I can make sure that no other injustice happens to anyone else. Steve McGarrett: This guy is not even a part of your community. He's outside of your protection. Bumpy Kanahele: He's still Kanaka. Chin Ho Kelly: Then where was he during your protests? Your occupations, your community meetings. He's only here because it's convenient. He's using you, Bumpy. Steve McGarrett: You need to understand that you're risking the safety of everybody in here, the entire nation, behind somebody you don't know. Bumpy Kanahele: That's where you're wrong, Commander. I know a thousand Native Hawaiians like him. "Pu'uhonua o Waimanalo" translates to "City of Refuge". That means refuge to anyone. I still recognize your laws. If you can prove Kanuha Noe is a murderer, the Nation will hand him over. (Jerry's office) Jerry Ortega: And I see for question 23 on the roommate compatibility questionnaire, you answered "false" in regards to whether we actually went to the moon. Doug: Yes. Jerry Ortega: Oh, so you're of the school of thought that NASA faked the moon landing. Doug: No. I don't believe that the moon exists. Jerry Ortega: (intrigued) Go on. Doug: An overwhelming amount of evidence suggests that there's a high probability that our reality is just a simulation. We are all merely avatars being controlled by other creatures. (Lou shows up at Jerry's office door) Jerry Ortega: Oh. Sorry, Doug. It appears our time has come to an end. But it was great meeting you, and I will be in touch. (Doug walks out but not before giving Lou the "hairy eyeball") Lou Grover: The hell was that all about? Jerry Ortega: I'm interviewing potential roommates. When I agreed to take over Max's lease I didn't realize how expensive it was. You know, M.E.'s make a lot more than special consultants. Lou Grover: Well, there's that whole medical school thing, Jerry. Anyway, I need you to look into this Turner robbery. Jerry Ortega: Sure thing. Oh, you think you'll run a few background checks on potential roomies? Lou Grover: You want me to use Five-O resources for your personal matter, Jerry? Jerry Ortega: I don't think McGarrett would mind. Lou Grover: And how do you know that? Jerry Ortega: Okay, right. I don't. But if I can't find a roommate, then I may have to go back to sleeping on the sofa in his office, and I can't imagine he'd like that. Lou Grover: Fair point. I'm on. Steve McGarrett: Why are the Feds involved? We have this situation under control. Deputy Marshall Wes Lincoln: If that were true, I wouldn't be here. But to answer your question, the DOJ caught wind that an armed group is harboring a fugitive. If they decide not to hand him over, we're prepared to go in and take him by force. Steve McGarrett: I don't think you understand what's going on here. Deputy Marshall Wes Lincoln: What I understand is that on the other side of that gate is an ex-con and murder suspect who, at the very least, evaded the police and resisted arrest. And now those people are protecting him. So tell me what I'm missing. Chin Ho Kelly: What you're missing is what this land means to these people - it's all they have left. And any attempt to cross that border will end in violence. Steve McGarrett: What he's trying to say, sir.. is that these people will die to protect it, okay? Now, right now, we're in peaceful negotiations. No one's gotten hurt. No threats have been made. No one is in any danger. Now, do you really want to explain to the attorney general why you took action without provocation? Deputy Marshall Wes Lincoln: (sighs quietly) I'll give you until sundown to resolve the situation peacefully. After that, we're going in. (Voice over as we watch Steve on his cellphone) Danny Williams: His mouth has not moved in three and a half minutes. Chin Ho Kelly: You know, maybe she's got him on hold. Danny Williams: No. No. His nostrils are flaring. (Danny and Chin are leaning against a Marshal vehicle watching Steve on his cellphone with the governor doing what they are discussing) Danny Williams: He's pacing like a maniac. And he just switched the phone from his right hand to his left hand, which means he wants to punch something. (Steve is pacing, taking deep breathes and intermittently making a fist) Chin Ho Kelly: Well, you know your boy well. (Steve hangs up on his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: Governor says it's out of her hands, and the marshals are in charge now. Steve McGarrett: Still. I still can't read your mind. Danny Williams: Excuse me? Steve McGarrett: You get that look on your face like I'm supposed to know what you're thinking, but I-I-I don't. Danny Williams: Huh. You know, it's funny. There's two things on this earth that I am very grateful for. one is that you cannot read my mind; the second is this seat belt right here. Steve McGarrett: Only two? Just two? Just.. Not the birth of your daughter or getting to know your beautiful little boy? Just me not having a superpower and your seat belt.. that's it? Danny Williams: Right now, yeah. Steve McGarrett: Well, be glad you can't read mine. Danny Williams: No, no, I.. I can read yours. Steve McGarrett: Oh, you can read mine? Danny Williams: Oh, yeah. Yeah. Steve McGarrett: What am I thinking? Danny Williams: You're.. you're hungry. Very hungry. You're thinking about wings. Wondering if I have my wallet in my pocket. You're also probably thinking about that new issue of Guns & Ammo (Steve smiles his goofy smile) Danny Williams: that you got in the mail this morning, huh? Other than that, it's pretty echo-y in there, I'm guessing. Steve McGarrett: Used to.. when I met you, you were funny. I actually thought you were funny. Danny Williams: You didn't, you didn't say I was wrong. (Steve says nothing) Steve McGarrett: Okay, Daniel, if I could read your mind.. Danny Williams: could.. Steve McGarrett: Daniel.. Danny Williams: read my mind, you would know that I was thinking that Lou was right. We should've just rushed in there this morning, and the Feds wouldn't be doing our job for us. Steve McGarrett: You're wrong. We needed to show them respect for their land. It was the only way we could avoid people getting hurt. Danny Williams: I don't know, I don't know. It seems to me now a lot more people are gonna get hurt and it's all over a fugitive. And Bumpy and his, uh, group, they are the same people that took over the palace a couple of years ago. Anybody else. you would label as stone-cold criminals. I don't see (cellphone ringing in the background) what the difference is. Steve McGarrett: The difference is it was their palace first. (Danny does not disagree) Trivia * This is the first episode in seventh season to introduce new opening credits for the cast following Masi Oka's departure from the show which occurred in the previous episode. * I think when Danny is giving the blessing to the car for the drivers test he is speaking Hebrew - 'Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu, melekh ha`olam '- ''Blessed are You, LORD our God. Someone fluent with the language should verify that. |- |Deputy Marshall Wes Lincoln |Lou Diamond Phillips |United Staes Marshall |- |Bumpy Kanahele |Himself |Himself Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)